


Nice and Harsh

by CatrinaSL



Series: Four Words [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, four words, swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Maria acknowledges that not everyone is the same.





	Nice and Harsh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EliMorgan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliMorgan/gifts).



> EliMorgan prompted, “You’re such a bitch.”

Maria preferred nice words to harsh ones.

It was a bit embarrassing to admit, but she knew she reacted best to hearing how much she was adored. Her lovers made sure she knew how much awe they held for her, if their near-constant worship of her was any indication.

But she fully acknowledged that not everyone is the same. 

Maria never understood it when Natasha would fix Darcy with a dirty look and say, "You're such a bitch."

"Fuck you," Darcy would hiss back, and then they would clash violently in an amorous twisting of limbs, digging in of fingernails, and teeth nipping against skin. 

Darcy loved it.

The appeal was lost on Maria, but if there was one thing that turned her on more than being told she was beautiful and amazing...

It was watching her lovers together.

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/177483221628/nice-and-harsh)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
